Manifestação
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga precisa procurar Kanon para os treinos... mas o que ele "acha" é outra coisa. Oneshot, twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


_**Manifestação**_

- Senhor, por favor, poderia me dizer onde está seu irmão?

Saga olhou para trás, surpreendido. Era um rapazinho com cerca de doze anos...

- Hum? Meu irmão? O que deseja com ele?

- Sou aprendiz dele. Já fazem vinte minutos ou mais desde que a nossa hora de almoço terminou, e ele ainda está ausente.

- Estranho! Vou avisar os meus meninos e ir atrás dele!

- Certo! Obrigado, senhor Saga!

O gêmeo mais velho fizera o que prometera. Avisou aos seus aprendizes de sua breve ausência ressaltando que voltaria logo, e enfim saiu em busca do irmão. No caminho, foi praguejando mentalmente.

- Mas que idiota! Larga o treino assim no meio da tarde e ainda me faz ir procurá-lo? Só pode estar bem ruim da cabeça! E eu ainda tenho de largar o meu trabaho pra me ocupar com ele! Mas que irresponsável!

Não o encontrando nas redondezas, Saga resolveu utilizar o cosmo. Logo encontrou o do gêmeo, e percebeu que ele estava na praia.

- Na praia, em horário de treinos! Ele pensa que isso daqui é colônia de férias, pois sim!

Foi o mais rápido que podia até o local, e viu o gêmeo na areia, mas a visão que o acometeu foi de fato uma surpresa.

Kanon estava nu, completamente nu, deitado de bruços na areia. Seu corpo bem definido estava bronzeado, mas não só isto: parecia iluminado pelo sol, pelos grãos de areia que se encontravam presentes em seu corpo... e também iluminados por dentro, como se Kanon pudesse ostentar uma lamparina em seu interior.

O gêmeo mais novo se levantou, percebendo a presença do irmão. Como era Saga quem estava ali, ele não se envergonhou ou fez esforço para se cobrir.

- Hum! Oi, Saga! Já acabou o intervalo do almoço?

Mas Saga não respondeu. Não; simplesmente não se encontrava em condições para tal. Fosse uma ocasião "normal", e ele "passaria um sabão" daqueles no outro. Mas não, estava perdido naquela visão, naquele corpo luminoso e faiscante, naqueles louros cabelos que lhe emolduravam ainda mais a luminosidade. E naqueles olhos azuis, os quais brilhavam ainda mais em contraste com o bronzeado do corpo de Kanon.

- Saga? Que foi? Por que não responde?

- Ahn... Kanon... que... que é que você faz pelado na praia?

O primogênito falava, mas pouco ou nada sabia, ou se dava conta do que dizia. Só tinha olhos para Kanon, o qual parecia, àquele instante, um semi-deus saído do mar...

O mais novo sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos como pérolas enfileiradas em sua boca.

-Ah, todo mundo tem direito a um pouco de lazer, né, Saga! Até mesmo eu. Então... vim tomar um solzinho aqui na hora do almoço! Me diz, passei do horário?

Saga não respondeu, outra vez. Só que desta vez ele agiu: tomou Kanon pelo torso e o beijou com vontade na boca, perdendo-se naquela deliciosa sensação que lhe tomava. O mais novo tomou um susto, pois não esperava aquilo... só que, é claro, foi um susto muito bom.

- Hum... - dizia ele sorrindo, tentando falar no meio do beijo – Saga... Saga, nós... nós vamos nos atrasar para os treinos...

Saga sabia daquilo. Mas já estavam atrasados mesmo... qual seria a grande diferença afinal?

Após muito tempo, durante minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, eles pararam de se beijar, os lábios corados, os olhos brilhando, as respirações ofegantes. Saga não queria largar do corpo do gêmeo, para que eles não se separassem nunca mais.

- Uhn... Kanon...

- Saga... Saga, veja só como você me deixou...

Kanon então tomou das mãos do irmão e as direcionou para o meio de suas pernas. O mais velho pecebeu que ele já estava ficando duro... e enfim reparou que ele mesmo já estava excitado.

- Hum... Kanon...

Sem dizer mais nada, ambos se abraçaram e se beijaram inúmeras vezes, deitando na areia novamente. Logo, Saga estava despido também, roçando sua pele clara na pele tostada de Kanon. Não suportou aquela situação e juntou ambos os membros, masturbando a si e ao companheiro ao mesmo tempo. Kanon gemeu de prazer, enquanto o gêmeo mordia de leve os lábios do outro, não chegando a completar um beijo de fato.

- Saga... hun... Saga, ainda não me faz gozar...!

- Un... então está bem...

O mais velho deu três de seus dedos para que Kanon lambesse, e ele assim o fez com muito prazer. Saga olhou aqueles olhos lânguidos, aquela pele bonita e corada... e se sentiu com muita sorte de justamente ele, aquele ser que parecia saído de um conto maravilhoso e mitológico, ser o seu amante... melhor que aquilo, seu irmão gêmeo!

Introduziu devagar os dedos em Kanon, acariciando seu lindo corpo embaixo de si com a mão livre. Kanon abriu as pernas para fazê-lo vir melhor e mais fundo a si. Saga estava completamente louco de tesão, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez em que tomava Kanon. Já não suportando mais, retirou os dedos do amante e entrou dentro dele em uma única e rápida investida, tão louco estava. O mais novo gemeu, um tanto quanto surpreso com aquilo, porém não demonstrou maior desconforto.

Saga, afoito como estava, empurrou-se para dentro dele várias vezes, estimulando o membro do parceiro no mesmo ritmo, segurando em sua coxa enquanto metia gostoso dentro dele. Kanon até se surpreendia com aquela avidez... Saga não costumava ser daquele jeito!

Estavam muito próximos da orla. Sem que percebessem, uma onda veio e os atingiu. Isto, no entanto, não fez com que ambos parassem de desempenhar o ato tão prazeroso ao qual se entregavam. Conquanto não se afogassem, não iriam parar...!

A partir de então, somente se concentraram naquela dança a qual empreendiam. Além do mar que cismava em avançar, o sol também se demonstrava impiedoso. Queimava as costas de Saga e era ainda mais cruel com Kanon o qual já estava exposto à luz solar há algum tempo. Mesmo assim, não se desgrudariam um do outro...

O primogênito, sentido as costas lhe queimarem, se incomodou, mas não ao ponto de se sentir mal ou de largar o que estava fazendo. Sabia muito bem que só pararia quando atingisse ao clímax...

A linda e exaltada expressão de Kanon, juntando-se à sua magnífica aparência de praia, a qual parecia divina ou ainda mirífica, apenas fez com que Saga o abraçasse com mais força, enterrando-se nele mais fundo, mais firme, mais rápido... até sentir-se maravilhosamente excitado e gozar nele com avidez.

- Ahn...!

Mais uma ou duas estocadas com a mão no membro do gêmeo, e Saga o fez gozar também, vendo com deleite os inevitáveis espasmos do rosto corado do amante, sentindo a seiva do gozo dele em seus dedos como uma prova de seu triunfo em lhe dar prazer.

Respiraram ambos, tentando recuperar o fôlego após aquela maravilhosa foda.

- Un... Saga... você me pareceu tão... tão bom... tão afoito...! Quero tê-lo assim comigo sempre, mais vezes, muito mais vezes.

O gêmeo mais novo beijou e mordeu de leve o ombro de Saga várias vezes. O primogênito, por sua vez, pareceu "acordar" de seu sonho e ver a Kanon como ele realmente era, assim como a situação em que eles estavam inseridos. Já estavam atrasados antes, agora então depois do sexo... e mais, estavam sujos e úmidos de água do mar, areia e... todo o resto. Mais aquela, ainda!

Enfim, havia chegado a hora da bronca.

- Sei! Você vem pelado pra praia, achando que ninguém vai te ver, em pleno horário de almoço! Ora, Kanon! E ainda por cima me faz vir procurar você, não resistir e... e... ah, deixa!

Saga se levantou, procurando um meio de se desfazer da sujeira. Não tinha jeito: teriam de ir para casa tomar banho.

Kanon se levantou também, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ora, Saga! A culpa não é minha por você ser assim tão sem controle sobre si...

- É? Pois vamos nos explicar aos moleques!

Vestindo-se apressadamente, Saga tomou a um Kanon que havia começado a se vestir, e o levou para casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chegando os gêmeos ao campo de treinos, enfim limpos e enfim arrumados, os meninos já cansavam de esperar, sentados, preocupados com o paradeiro de ambos os irmãos, já que não eram de atrasar tanto. Assim que os viram chegar, não os contestaram, mas demonstraram olhares de estranheza...

- Hum! Olá rapazes! - disse Kanon, como se nada houvesse acontecido – Sabe o que é? Saga precisou ir atrás de mim, só que infelizmente, sem querer ou ter intenção, eu o coloquei num grande apuro... e tive de tirá-lo dele, como bom irmãozinho que sou. Não é, Saga?

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, e os meninos não falaram mais nada, iniciando o treinamento a partir de então... e Kanon sorriu ao gêmeo, pois apenas eles dois sabiam de que tipo de "apuro" Kanon teve de tirar Saga...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_Mais uma pra coleção das ecchis, rs!_

_Gente, sei que preciso continuar a fic das criadas. Em breve continuo, a inspiração tem de vir!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
